The present invention relates to ostomy appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ostomy appliance which is designed to provide a high level of discreteness to the user on an as needed basis.
An “ostomy” is the generic term for a surgical procedure such as the ileostomy, colostomy and urostomy which leave the patient with a digestive waste opening formed by attaching the patient's intestine (small intestine in the case of an ileostomy; large intestine in the case of a colostomy) to the perimeter of an incision made in the abdominal wall. This part of the intestine is surgically opened to form what is called the “stoma” wherethrough digestive waste exits the body. The procedure may be reversible or irreversible depending on the circumstances. It is estimated that up to 750,000 Americans have an ostomy.
A digestive waste collection pouch is attached about the stoma to collect the waste existing therefrom. The collection pouch and associated body attachment parts are commonly referred to as the ostomy appliance or assembly. Ostomy appliances are offered in single piece and two piece systems. In the single piece system, the pouch has an opening which is aligned with an opening in and then permanently fixed to a disc or flange which has an adhesive surface opposite the pouch which secures the flange and pouch to the body about the stoma. In the two-piece system, the pouch is detachably secured to the flange, commonly via a snap ring on the flange which fits into a cooperatively formed groove attached to the perimeter of the pouch opening. In either the single or two piece systems, the pouch typically includes an open end opposite the flange end which may be alternately open and closed using a clamp. The bag is clamped closed during use and opened to empty the waste contents from the bag. The bag may be cleaned and reused or discarded with a new bag being attached to the flange.
Users of ostomy appliances often complain about the inconveniences of the appliance including lack of discreteness. For example, there is no control over when waste deposits into the bag which may thus fill and noticeably expand beneath the clothing at inconvenient times, inevitably causing embarrassment to the user. Attempts to address this problem have been at best a minor improvement while others appear to pose the threat of actual physical harm to the user by applying a positive pressure against the stoma.
There therefore exists a need for an improved ostomy appliance and method which provides the user the option of temporarily containing the ostomy pouch in a small container held close to the body in a manner which provides enhanced discreteness during periods of physical activity and close personal encounters without application of potentially dangerous pressures on the stoma as occurs in the prior art.